An encrypted transport stream data may be received. The encrypted transport stream data may include a component to communicate a limited quantity of encryption information with respect to the type of encryption used on the transport stream. After the transport stream data has been decrypted, the encryption may fail to prevent an unauthorized distribution or duplication of the transport stream data. As a result, a source of income may not be realized and substantial losses may occur.